bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaki Satō
| name = Masaki Satō | kanji = 真幸里 | romanji = Satō Masaki | race = ( ) | birthday = September 18 | age = Mid-Twenties | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 136lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Third Division, | previous affiliation =Ninth Division, | occupation = ITF Sub-commander Satō Clan Head Yume Clan Vassal | previous occupation = 4th Seat, Ninth Division | team = | previous team = | partner = Kei Yume, Nerine Amamine | previous partner =Shuten Tamane | base of operations = Yume Family Manor Serenity World | marital status = Married to Nerine Amamine | relatives = Satō Family Head Lady of the Satō Kei Yume (Distant Cousin) Nerine Amamine (Wife) Kanata Satō (Son) | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active Deceased (Cataclysm) | shikai = Kouken | bankai = Junsui Kouken }} Masaki Satō (真幸里, Pure Fortune Countryside) was a and a member of the Satō Clan, one of the three Branch Families of the Lesser Noble Yume Clan. Masaki served as the vassal and Blood brother to the Yume Clan's former heir, Kei Yume alongside Nerine Amamine and Shuten Tamane. Centuries ago, Masaki, Nerine, and Kei were assigned to the Ninth Division in the Gotei Thirteen, shortly after their graduation from Shino Academy. Masaki and Nerine managed to attain the 4th and 5th Seats respectively while Kei served as the 3rd Seat. However, Masaki, Nerine, and Kei were framed for the murder of Yukio Hoshimitsu by their sworn Blood brother, Ninth Division Vice-Captain Shuten Tamane and were forced to flee to the after Shuten tried to kill and absorb Kei's essence for his own gain. During the disastrous Collapse, Masaki tragically lost his life along with his wife, Nerine, and the vast majority of the Yume Clan and the three Branch Families in the ensuing chaos of the event. Due to Kei's sealing into the Serenity Jewel, he was largely unaware of his friends' passing until he was unsealed. Masaki and Nerine were survived by their only son, Kanata Satō. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Power and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Although Masaki's Reiryoku paled in comparison to Kei Yume's, he still possessed a great amount of spiritual energy, far more than that of a standard . Years of dedicated training allowed Masaki to drastically increase his reiryoku reserves, ultimately allowing him to fight evenly with most Captain-class opponents such as the Privaron Espada Juan Álvarez. However, Masaki was heavily outmatched by Advanced Captain-class opponents and it often took a concentrated team effort with him and Nerine Amamine to fight enemies greater than them. Masaki's Reiatsu was turquoise with pale white hue to it. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Years of evading Gotei Hunter Squads forced Nerine, Masaki, and Kei to learn how to efficiently control their . They ultimately learned how to conceal their spiritual pressure from pursuers and appear invisible to all but the naked eye. Masaki took this even further and learned how to trick the Gotei Hunter Squads into thinking he was somewhere else on numerous occasions. Expert Swordsman: Masaki was highly proficient in Zanjutsu, having graduated the Shinō Academy with high marks. Masaki originally intended to join the Eleventh Division to foster his Zanjutsu skill but changed his mind to join the Ninth Division at the behest of Kei Yume and Nerine Amamine. Despite his skill with Zanjutsu, Masaki failed to protect Kei Yume and was unable to match the traitorous Shuten Tamane in head to head combat and was easily defeated. Upon his self-imposed exile to the , Masaki continued to train with his liege lord, Kei Yume, and co-developed the Kei no Shichimen swordstyle with him. Despite being one of the three co-developers of Kei no Shichimen, Masaki was unable to master the swordstyle, only reaching up to Form VI. Masaki's skill with Zanjutsu was made apparent when he held his own against Juan Álvarez, an and a member of the Privaron Espada. Masaki was more than able to hold his own against most Captain-class opponents and was also one of the few non-Gotei Shinigami who attained the prestigious Bankai. *'Blade Guard' Hakuda Expert: Kidō Practitioner: As a former student of Shinō Academy, Masaki studied Kidō and possessed basic knowledge in regards to it. However, Masaki was quite poor in Kidō and preferred to study and utilize the physical arts instead. As a result, Masaki's knowledge only numbered up to the low 40s and it required him to utilize incantations for the vast majority of spells he knew. Shunpo Practitioner: Masaki was a frequent user of Shunpo, although his level of mastery was relatively unknown. He preferred to primarily use it in battle, often matching his speed with that of his opponent's. Enhanced Speed: When not using Shunpo, Masaki revealed that he was quite fast on his feet, being able to match the speed of a speeding train. When on the run from his pursuers during Kei and co's days in exile, Masaki was able to successfully evade and outrun the Second Division-associated Gotei Hunter Squads. Masaki's natural speed was partially derived from his desire to escape from Nerine Amamine's violent temper tantrums. Keen Intellect: Enhanced Endurance: Zanpakuto Kouken (後見, Guardian): : Shikai Special Ability: : Junsui Kouken (純粋後見, True Guardian): Bankai Special Ability: Gallery Notes Trivia *Along with Kei, Masaki served as Allied Soldiers in World War I and World War II respectively. *While Kei Yume and Nerine Amamine managed to retain their youthful appearance, Masaki had apparently aged far more than the latter, possibly due to the stresses of being Kei's caretaker. Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Supporting Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami